Ice prince of kohona
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: What if in the land of snow Sasuke gets unknown powers and Naruto who also had some?What is this power?where did it come from?
1. Chapter 1

ice prince

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and the princess of the land of snow were currently on a ship heading dicrectly for the laid his head on the edge of the boat watching the water sway it relaxed him. He rembered a song his mothers favorite.

I am

timided and

I am

over sensitive

i am

a lioness and

I am

tired and defenceive

you take

me in your arms

and i fold into you

i have

insurcuritys

you show me

i am

beautiful

love me or leave me

just take it or leave me

its not that mean i just need you to see me.

Sasuke softly humming the song letting the feeling of the rocking boat sooth him and he felt something wet beneth his fingers. The wood underneath him was some how wet. confused he joined the rest of the team sitting in silence stared off into the distance a forgotten memorie came back.

FLASHBACK SASUKES POV

6 yearold me was sitting in my room playing with my old dinasour toy and mother came in.

"Sorry sasuke the waters warm."Mother told me.

"Its okay mommy!Watch this!"I grabbed the glass and immeditly the water froze as i blew on it.

"Oh sweety that's incredible!"mom said to me."Stay here."She walked out calling fathers name. I listened at the door.

"HE IS NOT MY SON ITACHI IS!"

"FUKGU! HE IS YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD!"

"HE WAS BORN WITH CURSE!"  
I whimpered and backed from the doesn't daddy love me?whats a curse?I started to cry and ran back into the room and locked the door. I didn't open the door until Itachi came home at 8 for dinner. by then my room was entirely frozen. When dad tried to touch me ice formed on his hand and gave him frost bite. I was angred scared afriad of my powers. I was only 6.

END OF FLASH BACK

"uke?...SUKE?!...ELLO? ARTH O SUKE?SASUKE!"I opened my eyes and everyone was over me.

"What happened?"

"You just passed out...you knock out cold."Naruto said annoyed.

"How long?"I asked no one in paticular.

"30 mintues.I guess."Kakashi said.

"What do you mean 'I guess?'"

"Well we didn't notice you passed out untill five minutes ago..."Sakura spoke.

"What!"I said.

"Well you were sitting and we didn't hear you fall."Naruto said.

The memorie flashed through my ?A curse? I needed sometime to think.

"I'm going to the bathroom."I said I got up and walked in and closed the door. I rembered the flash back. 'So thats why he didn't aknowlege me...' Anger cousred through my vains and I felt something that wanted out I closed my eyes took a deep breath and screamed. the bathroom shook. I opened my eyes and found out the bathroom was covered in Ice. I gasped. and opened the door and ran down the hall and sraight into Kakashi.

"Are you alright?"He asked.

"Come with me now."I said tugging his arm I showed him the bathroom.

"A frozen bathroom...so?"

"I froze the bathroom."

"...Sasuke that is impossible."Kakashi said."any justu could do this."

"KAKASHI IM TELLING YOU I DID THIS!"I screamed.

"Maybe when you passed out you hit youre head come on."

I felt anger and it only boiled more when naruto laughed at me when kakashi told them.

"GOD DAMMIT!"I screamed the coldness seeped in my chest. "AH!"I said clutching it."SO...cold."I grabbed the side of the ship.

"AAAAAAAH!"I screamed the spot where I was standing on the side I was holding froze. Vomit started to rise in my thorat and i vomited over the side.

"Sasuke..."Sakura said.

"What?"Asked breathing hard.

"Your hair its white."

"What?!"I saw my bangs."Omg! this isn't happening this isn't happening this is a dream."I started to bang my head against the side."Wake up wake up WAKE UP!"

"Sasuke stop."Naruto said grabbing my arm. when he touched me I felt as if I was On fire."  
"OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"I screamed pushing him off.

"Jerk!"He said.

"YOU FUCKING BURNED ME!"  
"I DIDN'T!"

I pulled up my sleeve and sure enough there was a 3 degree burn.

"I did?"He asked.

"How?!"I asked scared.

"I don't know I let kyuubi's chakra rage free I don't suppress it."

"Well he burned me."I mumbled.

"Sasuke is there something you are not telling us?"

"Well When I passed out I was reliving a memorie that I forgot a long long time ago..."

"Like?"Kakashi asked.

"I...I"

"Sasuke look at me."kakashi asked.I did when I did I was stareing deep into sharrigan. I felt my mind being probed and I gasped when he found it. He let go.

"I'm sorry sasuke."Kakashi said.

I didn't responed I just sat down.

He showed everyone. I got up and went to the cabin me and Naruto shared. I closed the door and didn't come out the rest of the day or half of the next not even to eat. I was practicing. how to control it. I mastered an Ice blow. I blew at the mirror and it froze and broke.

"Sasuke?"Naruto asks from the door way.

"what dobe?"I asked *getting a migrane.

"Kakashi told me to give you this hair die for you."I looked at it it was the same hair color as before. I went to naruto took it and went to kakashi.

"Why?"I asked pointing to the hair die.

"we need to keep this hidden untill we go back to kohona."

Some words flew through my head and a picture.

_"We Need to keep this hidden doctor...what do we do?"Father asked the family doctor._

_"Give him this shot when he sleeps it will keep his powers at bay."_

_"Father?Whats going on?"I asked._

_"Nothing..."Father said."go to sleep."_

_I did.A prick and black._

_END_

"Sasuke?"Kakashi asked.

"No I don't want kohona to know a-about i-it." I said i was scared. the floor beneath me started to freeze and crack.

"sasuke we have to tell the hokage no one else."

The ice stopped freezing. Naruto came and touched the ice it melted and dried.

"Sasuke I never knew there was someone like me..."

"well when there is a light there is dark."Kakashi said.

"What do you mean naruto?"I asked.

"Well your ice and I am fire."

"You can do it to?!"

"Yeah I have been tought to control it sence 5 years old."

"oh..."

"I'll teach you to control it as soon as we get back."

A FEW DAYS LATER.

I was fighting some people with inhanced chakra suits who diecided to bust the movie.

"FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUSTU!"I yelled but to my supprise instead of fire Ice came out a giant Ice ball flew at her and crushed Her. I was so shock that i fell from my jump and landed hard on my back making a crack come from underneath me.

"Ow!FUCK!"I said as the pain shot through me. I got up as the one fighting kakashi ran to me. I made hands signs. "ICE STLYE CHIDORI ICE STORM!"

Chunks of ice lifted up around me and I did chidori lighting up each one they fell on him.

Someone trough and ice attack at me. I was pissed. half of my face started to freeze covered in a snowy substance as I let the power coruse through me. snow flake prints showed on my cheeks and my eyes turned gold.

"ice style...crying ice with frost bite."I whispered. it started to hail at my comand and I put both hands in front of me and sharp ice shot out with a flur of snow. I didn't stop.

"Ice style! angry snow storm of ice!"

the snow lifted creating a frail snow wall a but I took a closer look hands still in front power shooting out. the were being stabbed by Ice.

What have I become?

I watched as they fell unconsinous. the snow flake pattern faded and I to met with the delious black darkness I call home.

Dream.

_I woke in my mothers arms she was singing._

_I AM_

_Love me or hate me_

_Take it or leave it_

_I just need you see me_

_take me_

_free me_

_see through to the core_

_of me_

_take me_

_free me_

_bear with me_

_no more pretending_

_now i stand before you_

_with my heart in my hands_

_i 'm asking to love me._

_I fell asleep._

I snapped awake where am I? I sat up and immeditly slid off the bed I ran to the door and opened it I ran down the hall turned the corner and ran into Sakura.

"Sasuke!Your suppose to be in bed."

"I need some air."I said lieing.I ran outside. I spotted Kakashi Naruto and Princess in the middle of the deck.I ran past them and climbed up to the empty cockpit. I have no Idea why I'm here.

"Is that sasuke?"I heard Naruto say.

"I belive so."I heard kakashi say.

I ducked and took a deep breath of air. I laid with my feet over the side of the railing.

_With good things comes bad_

my brothers words swam in my head. I never knew what he on about back when I was 6 until 8. No one knew I had snuck into the meeting where they told my brother to kill everyone.I hate them still thats why I didn't want anyone to know about my powers. but sence Tsuande is the hokage now I really don't have a choice. during my thinking I failed to realise that i was playing with snow making it swirl in my soon As I thought about the snow it dissapeared.I climbed down. and Sat on the edge of the railing dangerously hanging off.I felt a push and I fell into the water. i surfessed and stood on my feet the watter began to freeze I made a ice lader and I got back onto the ladder dissaled and I turned around. And thats when I saw in the distance with my sharrigan a boat...

I rushed over to kakashi.

"SENSEI!"I yelled pushing through the crew. I tackled him out of breath.

"What is it Sasuke?"

"I...gasp...saw...another...boat..."  
"There shouldn't be another boat around here."

"I know."

Kakashi rose an looked with his sharrigan. he saw the boat and ordered the princess inside. although they were not looking for her. All of team 7 got ready as they started to fire and I tried my best to block the kunai. One was going straight to narutos head I reached my arm out and it got stabbed instead of him.

"WHY"D YA DO THAT?!"he yelled over the sound of metal against metal.

"I don't know!"i yelled back. then out of no where to long wires wrapped them selves around me and pulled. I screamed.

"Sasuke!"kakashi yelled.

I was pulled over the edge of the boat. I choked as the sea water choked me. I struggled panic settled in my stomach and the ice broke the wire athe top but it was still wrapped around me and it got tangled I struggled. I could breath. Something splashed from above and I felt someone grab me I struggled vision wavering.

The next thing I knew I was coffing up sea water and choking. I was back on our ship. But I thought the emeny had takin over.

"No! ME GO!"

"Sasuke! Its Kakashi!"Kakashi barely missed my arm as it was swinging his head.

"s-sorry."All of a sudden I was engulfed into another memorie.

_"Father?"I asked as I stared at the angery face of my father. we were currently in the middle of a pond in a boat._

_"You are not my son..."He said._

_"Daddy?"I asked what was going on?_

_He suddenly leaped up and grabbed my throat._

_"F-father?!"I gasp out as he squeezed my throat."AH gak! UH! ST-AA-stop!"I cried. suddenly he pushed my head under water._

_"mMMMMMM!"I tried to breath and got choked more with water.I was suddenly in the air again._

_"Father!"Itachi cried hitting let go of grabbed me and soon as we got some where safe he helped the water out._

_"Sasuke?Not a word to mom okay?"_

_"Yeah..."I said cheast heaving._

_"Sasuke...I am going to erase the memorie okay?"_

_"No! what if father trys it again?!"_

_"he won't okay? Relax he's been stressed."_

_"He tried to kill me..."_

_"Shh you won't be able to rember after this...I make it look like you fell in the pond and your neck got tangled on a plant."_

_"K..."_

_"MIND SEALING NO-JUSTU!"_

Back to reality.

"SASUKE!"Kakashi yelled holding me up by the crook of my neck which was held up by his arms and Naruto holding my hand no he was clutchinng my hand tight and tears fell from his looked like he was about to cry.

"What?"I asked my throat dry.

"You died...for a whole 5 mintues."

"What!"I jumped when kakashi slid his arms around my waist to help me sit up.

"Relax."He said.

_"Relax."Father said as he pushed my body still fully clothesed into the bath tub.I closed my eyes._

_I opened them when I couldn't breath.I started to choke trying to inhale water. all of a sudden the arms being put around my head to keep me there were gone and the water stained pink._

_"...ACK! COFFF CHK HAAH haah haa."I breathed coming up._

_I looked as something thudded the bathroom floor._

_My father dead...bleeding on the floor._

_"ITACHI!"I scrambled out of the tub and hugged him. thats when I smelled something wreid on him.I looked at his shirt...The bottom of it had been stained red._

_" 'Tachi?"I said looking at him. his eyes bled in to the sharigan._

_I backed away as everything clicked in._  
_"Mom?"I asked to him._

_He shook his head. and pointed to my room.I walked slowly dreading what would happen.I opened the door. _

_everywhere... was stained red._

_I screamed._

End

"NOOOOOOO!"I screamed and thrashed in Kakashi's hold.

"Sasuke.!"He screamed.

"ITACHI!"I screamed.

"Huh?"Naruto looked confused.

I stopped as I realise I wasn't living in a memorie.

"Sasuke?"kakashi asked worried.

"I just freaked...a flash back.."I said still shaken.

"How long has this been happening?"Kakashi said.

"ever sence the day I found out about my powers."

"Alright."I had another flash back.

_"Nissan!"I was screaming."I don't wanna watch this anymore!NIIIIISSSAAAANNNN!"_

_Everything went black and with a final breath I screamed._

_"Gasp*AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGRGRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHH!"_

I stared at kakashi."I'm scared."

AFTER THE MISSON

We walked through Kohonas gate and I breathed god to be home.

"Naruto,sakura you guys go home and then meet me and sasuke at the hokages tower."

"YES Sensei!"both saluted in unison.

"Sasuke you know what to do." and with that he left me.I walked back to the Uchiha compound.

_DON'T let me drown in you!_

_I don't wanna drown in you!_

Werid...I loved the song enteral rivals.

_Theres a place you can light the fire and watch it burn._

I walked inside and took a hot shower and got into new clotheing I sighed running my fingers through my hair.

_"You and I are unique brothers and even if I end up just becoming an obsticale you need to overcome...I will always be there for you..."Itachi said stareing at me and smiling._

_I cocked my head what was nisan saying?_

_"sorry sasuke...next time okay?"_

I stared at a picture of Itachi on the wall me and him smiling.

_I can't understand why my heart is so broken?I thought as I stared at the blood stains on the ground.I knew it was comeing I guess I was still suprised._

_"Youre father always talked about you to me."Mother said beaming._

_"I wonder what kind of things she said to To-chan."I spoke throwing a rock into the water. I stared as my reflection became itachi I jumped at met with cold a dummy hitting a hit my face like like itachi so distant so...cold._

_"LIES...THERE ALL LIES!"I screamed at the mirror I rembered Nisan telling me he did it for streanth._

_"Youre weak."_

_"Nissan."_

_"Honestly...I quess theres no choice."_

_"Can we train today?"_

_"I don't understand Nissan..."_

_"Youre pathetic, little brother..."_

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Settle for hating me...!"_

_"You told me that you'd teach me a new shuriken technique."_

_"Sorry sasuke another time."_  
_"Nissan...Your so far away..."_

_"Foolish little brother..."_

_"Nissan!"_

_"Forgive me...Sasuke."_

_"Nissan..."_

_"WHY?PLease NO! NO MORE!BRother! I DON't WANT TO SEE THIS ANY MORE!STOP!"_

_"My name Uchiha Sasuke,I also have an ambition that i have no intention to leave as JUST A DREAM the revival of my clan and to KILL A CERTAIN MAN."_

Before I Knew it I was in front of the hokage tower.

NOW is NOT the time to back down.

_"We only have each other as siblings..."_

_"I'm always going to be there for you..."_

_"Even if it is only...an obstacle to overcome..."_

_"Even if you hate me..."_

_"Thats what big brothers are for..."_

_"How come the one that twisted his ankle is the one thats Laughing? Was it on purpose so I Would carry you?"_

_"Maybe now I can catch up to you a little..."_

_"Brothers from the beging brothers in the end."_

"Sasuke?"Naruto asked as I walked in.

"What?"I asked looking up at him.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"Its just that..."

"What?"

I looked over at Tsuande and she gasped.

"What?!"I asked scared.

"Youre eyes are...gold."

"WHAT?!"I looked in the mirror solid gold I turned my sharrigan on...Woha gold sharrigan...

I looked back.

"Cool!"I heard naruto yell.I flinched at the loud noise.

"NARUTO!"I screamed in rage."STFU!"

"Ooooookay?"

"Omg..."I said as the room began to sway."kashi..."I mumbled before i fell I was 2 inches to the ground when strong arms cought room turned into a swirling mass of colors so out of no where it just stopped.


	2. memories?

I stood up.'Wtf was that?!'I had felt dizzy and then I was alright.

"Are you alright?"Kakashi asked warly eyeing me suspisonsly.

"Yeah."all of a sudden I felt like throwing my hand to my mouth I raced to the bathroom.I barfed out everything I ate untill I was dry heaving and sweating.

"Youre fine all right."Kakashi said wraping an arm around my chest helping me stand up and wash my face and mouth. then carried me into the examination table in the hokages office.

"Sasuke open your mouth."Tsuande said. I did likewise.

"Nothing it wrong with him."Tsuande said after looking into my eyes with a flash light,taking my temp, and listening to my heart.

"Are you sure?"Kakashi asked.

"What?"I said.

"Youre eyes are still golden and your body temp went down a few degrees."

White flashed before my eyes and something I have never seen before came to me.

_"I brought you here in order to tell you something."A guy in an orange mask told me.I looked...older?_

_"Something?"I asked._

_"Yes...Its about 'Uchiha think you know everything about your brother, but...You know nothing."_

_"I hoped the truth would dissapear...along with me...unknown to anyone...but..."Itachi said._

_These are memories?_

_"Whatever it results in war or not the moment the coup detat happens, the uchiha will lock themselves into fate of there is a way to spare your little brother."Danzo said._

_"We only have each other,I'll always be with you, you know."Itachi told me._

_"Is that a threat?"Itachi asked danzo._

_"No,I just ask you to choose."_

_"We cannot allow such a thing!If they're going to start a revolution, and usurp our power,We have no choice but to judge the Uchiha as Traitors of the leaf!"I over heard an old lady say in the meeting._

_'What?Traitors of the leaf?!'I thought._

_"Do you still not know your place?Itachi...You connect the centres of this clan and the village like a understand this?"Father told Itachi._

_"IS Itachi here?We Need to talk!Come out!Its about Uchiha shisui, who commited suicide last night."_

_"Shisui."Itachi said.I froze...'Suicide?'_

_"You're the only person I can count on,My best protect this village and the honor of the uchiha name."Shisui said takeing out his last eyes and handing it to Itachi._

_"The truth exist in the darkness."the masked man said._

_"as an Uchiha...as a shinobi of the hidden leaf...I told lie upon lie...Destroying even the past...Beliving that would pave the wat to the future...All alone I ...walked in the darkness."_

_"A New member has you are Uchiha Itachi, formely of the hidden leaf.I've heard the rumors...you slaughtered all of your fellow Uchiha clans men..."_

_" you train with me soon again?"_

_"self-sacrifice..."_

_"The mark of a true shinobi is that they do not seek glory they protect from the shadows."_

_"The third great Ninja war...What he saw...Made itachi put the peace and stability of the village wars...are hell...Is this... the death you wanted to recreate?"_

_"Big brother...your so far away..."_

_All of a sudden I saw a dying itachi in front of my older self who poke me in the forhead saying._

_" is the end."_

_"Itachi is dead. you won."_

_The older version of me saying._

_"taka has only one goal. destroying kohona."_

_everything went black and in white letters it said._

_THE PATH YOU WOULD HAVE TAKEN...ENDED IN PAIN AND SORROW._


End file.
